


Сокровище

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: По заявке: Много фиков о том, как Стаки тащат Брока к себе третьим. А можно фик, где Брок с Баки встречаются – и спустя год-два тащат к себе третьим одинокого Стива?





	Сокровище

Стив поставил у двери собранную сумку, прислонил к ней щит, упакованный в чехол, и посмотрел на часы. До выхода оставалось еще пятнадцать минут, которые теперь придется провести, протаптывая дорожку в гостиной. Слишком большой гостиной, потому что квартиру он подбирал с учетом того, что внезапно вновь обретенный лучший друг будет жить вместе с ним. Можно было, конечно, спуститься на этаж ниже и спокойно пить кофе, наблюдая, как собирается Баки, но там будет Рамлоу, а уж его видеть лишний раз у Стива не было ни малейшего желания.

Четыре месяца прошло с момента громкого провала проекта «Озарение». Стив сразу привык к тому, что Баки снова рядом. Это было так же естественно, как дышать, ведь порознь они провели гораздо меньше времени, чем вместе. Но полностью привыкнуть к тому, что у Баки теперь имеется такой неприятный довесок, до сих пор не удавалось.

***

Когда Стив пришел в себя в больнице, рядом сидел Сэм. Спешно примчавшиеся врачи провели осмотр и резюмировали, что состояние Капитана стабильное и положительная динамика налицо. Сэм позвонил кому-то и буркнул: «Можешь заходить». В палату вошел Баки, не Зимний Солдат – хладнокровный убийца из Гидры, а его Баки. Уставший, с залегшими под глазами глубокими тенями, но родной и близкий. Он замер у порога, не решаясь подойти, и Стив чуть не свалился с кровати, рванувшись навстречу. Баки моментально оказался рядом, обнял, и все остальное стало неважно. Только сильные руки – живая и металлическая – обнимающие крепко, как всегда, и тихий голос:

– Прости меня. Ну что ты, мелкий. Я рядом. Я с тобой. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Они проговорили до ночи, хоть лечащий врач Стива и был весьма недоволен. Баки помнил все, что было до падения в пропасть. Остальные воспоминания только начинали возвращаться, но уже было понятно, что в голове у Баки хранится много ценной информации, поэтому директор Щ.И.Т.а предложил ему взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

– Я был уверен, что Фьюри предпочтет забыть о покушении на его жизнь.

– Фьюри? Нет, этот интриган решил, что ему удобнее оставаться мертвым. Со мной общался Коулсон, – усмехнулся Баки.

– Фил? Но ведь он погиб? – удивлению Стива не было предела.

– Видимо, волшебная сила «Озарения» вернула к жизни многих мертвецов.

– Бак, я не позволю на тебя давить, никому.

– Чистая биография в обмен на любую информацию о Гидре – неплохая сделка. А прикрывать тебя снова я и сам буду, безо всяких требований. Но только если ты хочешь вернуться на службу.

Стив не хотел, но Фил провел с ним обстоятельную беседу, мягко намекая, что сержант Барнс для общественности будет героем, выжившим после многих лет плена и пыток, если капитан Роджерс открыто встанет на сторону обманувшей доверие американцев организации.

– Пытаетесь меня шантажировать? Не ожидал от Вас, директор Коулсон.

– Ни в коем случае. Я поясняю сложившуюся ситуацию. Мы потеряли многих, оборона страны подорвана. Я уверен, что Капитан Америка не может оставить службу в такой момент. Просто сразу сообщаю о некоторых приятных бонусах.

– Детали любой миссии с моим участием будут раскрываться мне полностью. Я устал от чрезмерной фрагментации информации.

– Непременно, я учел опыт Николаса, – Фил улыбался так открыто, что хотелось ему верить.

– Я не позволю снова делать из Баки убийцу, пусть и для «всеобщего блага».

– Поверьте, лично я вообще настаиваю на длительной реабилитации сержанта Барнса. Он сам поставил условие, что должен быть рядом с Вами.

– Баки будет жить со мной.

– Мистер Барнс – свободный человек, имеющий все права, гарантированные ему конституцией. Вопросы проживания решайте с ним сами.

***

В день выписки Стив сообщил Баки, что посмотрел фото служебной квартиры, которая уже ожидала их в Нью-Йорке.

– Будем жить в Бруклине, надеюсь ты рад?

– Мне без разницы, главное – рядом с тобой, – пожал плечами Баки.

– Бак, ты не понял. Ты будешь жить со мной, как раньше.

– Как раньше – не получится, – опустил глаза Баки. – Я... у меня... В общем, у меня отношения.

– Ничего себе! Когда ты успел? – присвистнул Стив.

– Да уже лет пять назад.

И в этот момент в палату вошел Рамлоу.

– Здорово, кэп. Баки, я оставил машину через квартал. Уходить придется через служебные помещения, там, где продукты подвозят. Вокруг больницы толпа журналюг, ребята из доставки подкинут нас на фургоне до моей тачки, – Рамлоу подошел и поцеловал Баки в висок, получив в ответ нежное поглаживание.

Видимо, Стиву не удалось удержать эмоции, потому что Рамлоу вскинул брови и спросил:

– Ты еще не в курсе? Пожалуй, я пока скроюсь от праведного гнева. Жду у лифта.

О том, что Рамлоу последние три года был двойным агентом, Коулсон уже сообщил, да Стив и сам догадывался, что такие бездарные попытки его захвата никак не соответствовали обычному уровню работы Страйка. Но это!

– Баки? Подробности будут?

– А что тут говорить. Брок мой... любовник, – пожал плечами Баки. – Бойфренд, в моем возрасте, явно не звучит.

– Пять лет?!

– Ну, из этих пяти лет вместе нам удалось побыть максимум пару-тройку месяцев, но у нас все серьезно.

– Серьезно?! Каким образом? – Стив пребывал в полном шоке.

– То есть то, что я вдруг завел отношения с мужчиной – тебя не смущает?

– Да хоть гарем из читаури себе заведи, мне плевать, но Рамлоу!

– Стив. Я люблю его.

Стив прикрыл глаза и постарался взять себя в руки. Если Баки сказал «люблю», это действительно серьезно. «Люблю» в его жизни было только один раз, и когда смешливую Элис, за которой Баки ухаживал целый год, выдали замуж за пожилого, но очень зажиточного бухгалтера – пил целую неделю. «Люблю» Баки говорил и самому Стиву, имея в виду, конечно, другой оттенок этого чувства, и в результате погиб, спасая его жизнь. Придется считаться и с этим, совсем уж странным «люблю».

– Ладно, Бак. Поехали домой. Расскажешь мне все потом. Чувствую, это будет долгий разговор. Как-нибудь пока разместимся, попрошу Фила подыскать нам жилье побольше.

– Не надо. Наша квартира прямо под твоей, этажом ниже. Можем проделать дыру, ты в полу, я в потолке, – улыбнулся Баки. – Буду утром приманивать тебя на запах кофе.

– Неплохая мысль, – постарался улыбнуться Стив.

***

Прибыв в Нью-Йорк, Стив первым делом запросил у Коулсона полное досье на Рамлоу, включая документацию из Гидры. Вместо того, чтобы распаковывать вещи, он целую ночь читал и несколько раз ощущал острую потребность пойти и открутить Рамлоу голову. Под утро, выпив, наверное, галлон кофе, Стив с трудом успокоился. Его Баки, самый близкий, самый родной, тот, о ком порой мечталось в душных, стыдных снах, связал свою жизнь с настолько неподходящим человеком. Стив слишком любил его, чтобы желать только для себя, и был бы искренне счастлив, найди Баки хорошую девушку, да пусть и мужчину – главное знать, что рядом с ним достойный его партнер. И вдруг такое. Стив решил, что ничего не хочет знать о подробностях его отношений с Рамлоу, по крайней мере пока, иначе удержать себя от расправы будет сложно. Об этом он и сообщил, когда утром Баки позвал его позавтракать вместе.

– Я не понимаю твой выбор, но принимаю его. Ты всегда вставал на мою сторону, не задумываясь, и я поступлю так же. А с Рамлоу предпочту встречаться только на службе.

– Стив, не знаю, что тебе уже успели наболтать, но явно много лишнего.

– Прошу, давай не будем.

***

Примерно месяц Стив действительно общался с Рамлоу только по служебным делам. Даже не стал возражать против его кандидатуры на пост командира новой группы огневой поддержки. Хотя новой она была только частично, несколько старых знакомых остались. Роллинз, Таузиг, Нейт и Мартинес сами подошли на первой же совместной тренировке.

– Кэп, мы все понимаем, так что хотели извиниться, – сверкнул ослепительно белозубой на фоне его черной кожи улыбкой Нейт.

– Сам знаешь, приказ есть приказ, – Роллинз смотрел прямо в глаза.

– И мы его выполнили виртуозно, – подмигнула Мартинес.

– Хотим работать с тобой, – припечатал не любящий долгих разговоров Таузиг.

– Проехали. К вам у меня вопросов нет.

Баки предпочел войти в состав Страйка рядовым бойцом. Пресса и так бурно обсуждала его чудесное воскрешение, так что светиться на камеры вездесущих журналистов в пафосном костюме желания не было. Рамлоу вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, все так же беззлобно подкалывал, травил анекдоты по дороге на очередную миссию и свои отношения с Баки напоказ не выставлял. Хотя «старички» Страйка явно были в курсе. Стив слышал, как Роллинз приглашал Рамлоу на барбекю:

– Сокровищу твоему уже все есть можно? Ничего, если крылышки поострее замариную?

А Мартинес шушукалась с Баки в углу о каком-то магазине, где есть «вот точно такая же куртка. Череп на всю спину. Я попросила отложить до завтра. Командир офигеет».

Рамлоу терпел и частые визиты Баки к Стиву, которые порой плавно перетекали в ночевки. Только звонил и спрашивал:

– Твое величество ждать, или я ложусь спать?

Иногда Баки убегал, говоря Стиву: «Сейчас вернусь», – и действительно возвращался. Довольный, с влажными после душа волосами и заметно, для суперсолдатского обоняния, пахнущий сексом. Стив как-то не удержался и спросил:

– Ты что, уходил, чтобы заняться...

– Представляешь, какой кошмар, – фыркнул Баки. – Да, ходил поцеловать Брока на ночь, во всякие интересные места.

– Извини. Это не мое дело.

– Избавлю тебя от подробностей, а то еще обвинят в развращении главного девственника Америки.

– Уж тебе-то известно, что слухи о моей девственности сильно преувеличены.

– Еще бы, можно сказать – свечку держал, – засмеялся Баки. – А сейчас зачем не отступаешь от легенды?

– Иногда врать, что секса в твоей жизни нет вообще, гораздо веселее, чем наоборот.

– А на самом деле? Давай, поделись с товарищем. Есть у тебя тайная любовница? Или, может быть, любовник?

– Бак!

– Что? Я сам от себя не ожидал таких перемен. Я, конечно, ходил пару раз в доки, но не сказал бы, что дрочка или минет в исполнении парня впечатлили меня гораздо больше, чем от девушки, и вот вдруг. Сердцу не прикажешь, – взгляд Баки стал таким же мечтательным, каким бывал порой в Бруклине.

– Сам знаешь, я никогда не отличался пуританскими взглядами, пол партнера не играет роли, если есть чувства. Просто не встретил еще своего. Правильного.

– Вот только не говори мне, что с момента возвращения дружишь только со своими крепкими руками?

– Нет, конечно. Была одна девушка, очень милая. Официантка из кафе, куда я частенько захаживал. Я даже спас ее во время нападения читаури.

– Подробнее. Большие сиськи? Длинные ноги? – Баки смотрел так, что было ясно: пока не вытянет все – не успокоится.

– Да нечего особенно рассказывать. Мы встречались какое-то время. В основном у нее дома. Иногда уезжали за город, чтоб не попасть под камеры папарацци. Потом я переехал в Вашингтон. Сначала старался прилетать хотя бы раз в пару недель, но отношения на расстоянии – сложная задача.

– Это ты мне говоришь? Когда разделяет не только пространство, но и время – все гораздо сложнее. Но Брок выдержал. Дождался. И не блядовал, хотя я давал разрешение. Он очень дорог мне, прошу, постарайся наладить с ним отношения, – Баки взял Стива за руку.

– Я веду себя вежливо и корректно.

– С этим я не спорю. Но знаю, что до «Озарения» вы стали почти друзьями. Он мне рассказывал, что однажды ты лично разносил на себе весь пьяный в жопу Страйк, после празднования дня рожденья Нейта.

Стив прекрасно помнил тот случай. Почти спящего Рамлоу он тогда отвез к себе. И когда открывал входную дверь, тот вдруг прижался всем телом, зарылся пальцами в волосы, потерся носом о шею и, не открывая глаз, хрипло прошептал:

– Bello¹. Хороший мой. Кто рискнул тебя постричь? Как же я соскучился.

Стив уложил Рамлоу в спальне, а сам всю ночь перебирал старые фотографии и рисунки, вспоминая прошлое. И думал, что вполне мог бы представить себя в постели с мужчиной, если бы это был кто-то такой же близкий и надежный как Баки. Или Брок. Картинки в голове нарисовались весьма горячие, и Стив даже слегка позавидовал тому неизвестному «bello», к которому язвительный командир Страйка испытывал столь нежные чувства. От этого вдвойне сложнее было принять то, что этим неизвестным оказался Баки, учитывая особые нюансы их отношений с Рамлоу.

– Бак, не торопи меня. Я еще не до конца осознал все, что произошло.

– Заткнулся. А с этой девушкой-то что? Может, попробуете начать сначала?

– Не такой уж я незаменимый, чтоб тратить время в ожидании, когда я соизволю явиться, – грустно улыбнулся Стив.

– Глупости. Я бы такого парня ждал.

– Но она не стала. Я был недавно в кафе. Ее повысили, теперь работает управляющей. Помолвлена.

– С ума сойти, время идет, а женщины все еще смотрят не на тех мужчин, – поцокал языком Баки.

– Просто ты всегда считал, что я лучше всех.

– Конечно, я же тебя люблю, – Баки притянул Стива к себе и обнял. – Ну, ничего. Вот скооперируюсь с Наташей, найдем тебе идеального партнера.

– Только не это! Я сбегу от вас!

– Куда ты от меня денешься. Тебя только отпусти – или с пришельцами подерешься, или злодейский проект сорвешь.

– Кстати, а как твой Рамлоу вообще терпит, что ты столько времени проводишь со мной? Я бы от тебя ни на шаг не отходил, получив наконец-то возможность быть вместе.

– Во-первых, он меня любит и со многим готов смириться, лишь бы я был счастлив. Тут вы с ним очень похожи. Во-вторых, он считает, что у нас с тобой прямо-таки мистическая душевная связь, выступать против которой – совершенно гиблое дело.

***

После этого разговора Стив постарался расширить общение с Рамлоу до фраз менее официальных, чем «Отчет можете предоставить завтра» или «Карбонара сегодня удалась как никогда» за обедом в ресторане Щ.И.Т.а. Он даже стал пару раз в неделю приходить к Баки на ужин и иногда садился играть в покер. Учитывая, что жульничали все трое безбожно, игра обычно сопровождалась ругательствами на смеси разных языков. Рамлоу, имеющий итальянские корни, сыпал бесконечными «cazzo»², «merda»³ и «vaffanculo»⁴, Баки предпочитал русский мат, а Стив виртуозно ругался по-французски. После такого обращаться исключительно по фамилии и должности было смешно, и Стив поймал себя на том, что, позвонив вечером Рамлоу, назвал его по имени. Баки уснул, наблюдая за морским боем в очередных «Пиратах Карибского моря», и Стив сам набрал номер.

– Кэп? Все в порядке?

– Все хорошо, Брок. Просто звоню сказать, что Баки уснул у меня на диване. Не хочется его будить.

– Ни в коем случае. Спасибо, что предупредил, Стив.

Этим небольшим изменениям Баки радовался как ребенок, Стив старался делать то, что вызывает у него улыбку, а Рамлоу совершенно не скрывал, что на многое готов ради своего... любимого. Как ни крути, другое слово подобрать для обозначения их отношений у Стива не получалось. Да и он сам привыкал снова находиться в обществе Рамлоу, тот всегда был чертовски обаятельным, и если бы не некоторые подробности работы хендлера с Зимним Солдатом, то Стив бы испытывал искреннюю благодарность за те хорошие моменты, что были у Баки в Гидре.

***

Три месяца прошли в состоянии вежливого нейтралитета, постепенно переходящего в подобие приятельских отношений. Но «передозировка Рамлоу в организме» все еще оставалась не особенно приятным моментом, так что проводить лишнее время вместе с ним Стиву не хотелось. И так впереди несколько часов взаимодействия. Зазвонил телефон.

– Стив, мы готовы.

– Выхожу.

При встрече Стив, как всегда, крепко обнял Баки и пожал руку Рамлоу.

– Новых данных не поступало?

– Ничего. Возможны сюрпризы. Коулсон сомневается, связаны ли эти кретины с Гидрой, но пара лиц засветилась в досье спящих агентов, – Рамлоу протянул Стиву планшет, на экран которого были выведены фото.

– Бак, держишься все время рядом со мной.

– Поучи отца ебаться.

– Разговорчики, сержант.

– Я охуенно рад, что теперь Баки на миссии – твоя головная боль.

– Неудачное сравнение, Рамлоу.

– Стив, ты чего? – Баки обошел Стива и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Проехали.

Миссия прошла чисто. Рамлоу мог быть каким угодно человеком, но его профессионализм Стив никогда не подвергал сомнению. Баки, всю дорогу скаливший зубы и обсуждавший с Роллинзом и Нейтом позорный проигрыш «Янкиз», моментально превратился в Зимнего Солдата, стоило ему выйти из джета. Никакого костюма и маски не требовалось, настолько разительны были перемены в поведении. Первый раз увидев это, Стив даже испугался. Рамлоу тогда позволил себе сжать Стиву плечо и сказать:

– Все в порядке. Если будут отклонения от нормы, я сразу сообщу.

Домой, к приятному удивлению, вернулись этим же вечером. Стив досадливо подумал, что опять придется питаться фастфудом, потому что тащиться в приличный ресторан – сил совершенно не было.

– Стив, – позвал Баки с лестницы.

– Что?

– Ополоснись и спускайся к нам. Поужинаешь нормально.

– Не стоит беспокоиться. Вам тоже надо отдыхать, – махнул рукой Стив, пусть соблазн и был велик, но норму общения с Рамлоу он сегодня уже перевыполнил.

– Я тебе сейчас жопу надеру. Вымылся и пришел. Или через полчаса я сам тебя принесу.

– Стив, не выделывайся. Иначе Баки выебет мне мозг, как там его мелкий. Голодный, холодный. Пожалей мои нервы, per favore⁵.

– Договорились. Спасибо.

***

Рамлоу и Баки в присутствии Стива больше не позволяли себе поцелуев или лишних прикосновений. Глядя со стороны, можно было бы решить, что общаются двое старинных приятелей, если бы не огонь, вспыхивающий во взглядах обоих, стоило им посмотреть друг на друга, и Стив решил сказать:

– Я не знаток ваших привычек, но, на всякий случай, сообщаю, что не собираюсь впадать в священную ярость, если вы вдруг поцелуетесь. Не люблю ощущать, что мешаю кому-то.

– Стив, не говори глупостей. Ты мне никогда не будешь мешать. Мой дом – твой дом, – Баки взъерошил ему волосы.

– Целоваться с Баки вне постели весьма чревато последствиями, – бросил Рамлоу, сосредоточенно натирающий сыр.

Стиву странно было слышать «Баки» от кого-то еще. Раньше все называли его именно так, зная, что за «Джеймса» можно получить в ответ подробную карту маршрута, по которому следует отправиться. А сейчас окружающие предпочитали пользоваться фамилией. Только Стиву и Рамлоу разрешалось произносить «Баки», да еще «старички» Страйка иногда говорили «Би Джей». Стив решил перевести разговор на более нейтральную тему.

– Бак, а почему ребята называют тебя Би Джей?

– Хм. Ну, смотри, ты обещал не впадать в ярость.

Баки поцеловал Брока в затылок, вызвав недовольное ворчание, и, ловко открыв металлической рукой пиво, сел напротив и протянул Стиву одну из бутылок.

– Не вдаваясь в подробности. Мы были на миссии в Техасе. Если что, Фьюри тоже ставил свою подпись под приказом. Задержались на неделю, а пара дней вне крио – и я уже совершенно не напоминал робота-убийцу. Расположились на принадлежащем Щ.И.Т.у ранчо. И вот я полыхаю от страсти, а Брока нет. Вышел из спальни на поиски, а в гостиной как раз находились все наши общие знакомые.

– Таузига не было, – вставил Рамлоу. – Он потом заебал всех, что никто не сделал снимок.

– Точно, его не было. Так вот, я-то вышел. Но про одежду совершенно не подумал, зато усиленно думал о Броке, так что можешь представить себе мое состояние.

– И?

– Стив, не заставляй меня краснеть за тебя. Би Джей это сокращенно от Большой Джеймс. Доходчиво пояснил?

– Господи, – Стив уткнулся лицом в ладони и беззвучно засмеялся. – Я понял. Помнится, Коммандос тогда тоже оценили масштабы катастрофы.

– Чего это катастрофы? Гордости!

– Интересно послушать, – Рамлоу подошел и сел рядом с Баки, закинув руку ему на плечо.

– Это было на Сицилии. Мы отдыхали в небольшой гостинице перед возвращением на материк. Баки и Дернье уединились со знойными вдовушками. А остальные выпивали и травили байки. И вот Гейб стал изображать, как орали перепуганные немцы. Громко так, с отличным акцентом, еще и кулаком по столу стучал. Баки вылетел из спальни абсолютно голый, но в полной боевой готовности. Во всех смыслах – заряжены были и винтовка, и... ствол другой спецификации.

– Да уж, tesoro mio⁶, ты всегда умел привлечь к себе внимание, – Рамлоу заливисто захохотал.

Отсмеявшись, он притянул Баки к себе и все-таки поцеловал. Стив невольно залюбовался – так гармонично эти двое смотрелись вместе. Воображение подкинуло неуместную картину сплетающихся на постели тел. И что было совсем уж странно – захотелось прикоснуться не только к Баки, но и к Рамлоу. Стив мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. Испытывать такие эмоции касаемо Баки давно стало привычным, но осознание того, что плотское желание вызывает и его партнер – удивило. Чисто объективно – Рамлоу был горяч, как лава, но, зная теперь всю его подноготную, хотеть этого человека было совершенно неприемлемо. А уж усмирять желания своего тела Стив умел всегда.

– Брок, по-моему, лазанья готова, – принюхался Баки.

– Свалите с кухни. Идите накрывайте на стол.

***

Брок выгибался на простынях, запустив руки в шелковистые волосы. От ощущения влажного горячего рта на члене и пальцев, нежно давящих на простату, срывало крышу. Баки всегда отсасывал так, что мозг отказывался функционировать. Тело начало покалывать приближающимся оргазмом, и Брок осторожно потянул Баки за волосы.

– Tesoro, притормози. На два захода меня сейчас не хватит. Иди ко мне.

Баки выпустил изо рта член, сел на пятки и, пристально глядя Броку в глаза, начал смазывать себя, красуясь, напрягая мышцы груди и бицепсы. Такой горячий, такой желанный, Брок любил его до безумия. Баки подхватил Брока под поясницу и насадил на свой член, заполнил собой до отказа и замер, жадно глядя, как пульсируют края растянутой припухшей дырки.

– Bello, – хрипло простонал Брок, и Баки тут же опустился сверху, прижался, оплел собой, начал покрывать короткими жалящими поцелуями лицо, шею, мягко толкаясь бедрами, заставляя Брока жадно подмахивать, стараясь стать еще ближе.

– Брок... мой... люблю тебя.

Наконец Баки прижался к губам Брока и начал трахать его языком в рот, в том же ритме, в каком трахал его задницу, и массировать правой рукой без остановки текущую головку его члена. Стоны и хриплое рычание заполнили комнату. Брок кончил с коротким яростным криком, и Баки, толкнувшись еще пару раз, сорвался в оргазм следом.

Чуть позже, когда Брок уже засыпал, кайфуя от ощущения ласковых пальцев, массирующих голову, Баки сказал ему:

– Спасибо тебе.

– За что?

– За терпение. Я же вижу, как ты стараешься наладить отношения со Стивом.

– У меня к нему претензий нет, – фыркнул Брок. – Это он готов уебать подлого гидровца, завладевшего твоим сердцем.

– Перестань. Ты не прав. Стив рад за меня, я это чувствую. Тут что-то другое.

– Тебе виднее. А мне Кэп всегда нравился. Не было бы тебя, я бы за ним приударил, – Брок откинулся на подушку и заложил руки за голову.

– Ты серьезно? – удивился Баки.

– Конечно. Да на его жопу половина Щ.И.Т.а и Гидры дрочила. Я, грешным делом, думал, у вас с ним что-то было, таким мечтательным становился его взгляд, когда он говорил о тебе.

– Думать надо головой, а не грешным делом. Мой ревнивый детка.

– Знаешь, вот ко всем тебя пиздец как ревную, ничего не могу с собой поделать, а к Стиву нет. Наверное потому, что воспринимаю его как часть тебя, пусть и существующую отдельно.

– Интересные подробности.

– Скажи честно, неужели у тебя никогда не вставал на лучшего друга? Вы же жили вместе, а потом он бегал в своем обтягивающем порно-костюмчике, – у Брока даже сон прошел, настолько хотелось узнать ответ.

– Когда он был еще мелким комком справедливой ярости, мне это казалось неправильным. Он ведь был такой хрупкий, со своими длиннющими ресницами, горящими глазами и пухлой нижней губой, что я невольно сравнивал его с девушкой и считал, что это... унизительно, что ли, рассматривать его в таком ключе, – Баки щелкнул зажигалкой и сделал глубокую затяжку.

– А на войне?

– А там была Картер. Мне казалось, что Стив явно влюблен в нее. Хотя я помню, что мы с ним пару раз целовались.

– Ни хрена себе новости! Когда?

– Первый раз – вскоре после того как он вытащил меня из плена. Я раскис и жаловался ему на... да на все на свете. Само собой вышло. Вроде как утешительный поцелуй. А второй случился на адреналине. Нас накрыло бомбежкой, и снаряд разорвался недалеко, едва не попав в то дерево, под которым мы вдвоем залегли.

– И?

– Что и? Целуется он здорово.

– То есть никаких внезапно вспыхнувших чувств не случилось?

– Ну какие внезапно вспыхнувшие? Я его люблю, он любит меня – это норма. Я даже не помню, как это – не любить Стива. Думал, бывало, конечно, а если бы не Пегги, могло ли у нас что-то получиться, но сам знаешь – на войне немного другие приоритеты. Самым главным тогда было прикрывать его задницу, а не пускать на нее слюни. – Баки затушил сигарету и обнял Брока покрепче. – Давай спать, а то мы сейчас договоримся.

– Нет уж, погоди. Так все-таки – ты его хочешь? Именно физически?

– Брок, у меня есть ты.

– Представь, что нет меня.

– Черт. Вот любишь ты докопаться до сути. Да, будь я свободен, так давно бы уже попробовал затащить Стива в койку. Вот такая я свинья. Доволен?

– Мне есть над чем подумать.

– Господи, не будет мне теперь покоя. Дай мне сначала разобраться, какого хрена он так настроен против тебя, а потом уже я буду осознавать всю степень собственной распущенности.

***

Стив решил, что ради приличия пора бы уже и Рамлоу пригласить на вечерние посиделки с Баки. Тот удивился, но согласился, предупредив, что ужин они лучше возьмут на себя, кулинарные таланты Стива не внушают ему доверия. Стив сидел на кухне и потягивал белое вино, наблюдая, как слаженно двигаются Рамлоу и Баки, словно танцуют, а не готовят.

– А хотите, я вас нарисую? – вырвалось само собой.

Баки повернулся и неверяще посмотрел на Стива.

– Ты серьезно?

– Конечно, почему нет?

– Боюсь, я выйду инфернальным злодеем, – Рамлоу коротко хохотнул.

– Постараюсь забыть об особенностях должности хендлера, – язвительно заметил Стив.

– Кого? – раздалось хором от плиты.

Стив пожалел, что не удержался, но, видимо, пришла пора расставить точки над i.

– Если вы думаете, что мое неоднозначное отношение к Броку обусловлено только его работой на Гидру, то сильно ошибаетесь. Я тщательно изучил его дело и знаю, что на всех миссиях, куда отправлялся Страйк, стояла и подпись Фьюри. Но хендлер! У всего есть предел. Как ты мог? Если ты любишь Баки, каково было знать, что он полностью подчинен тебе, насильственным образом?

– Porca putana⁷, – Рамлоу закатил глаза и отвернулся обратно к плите. – Баки, разбирайся с ним сам.

– Стив, какой, к херам, хендлер? Я тебе что – собака?

– В деле написано, что Брок был твоим хендлером – человеком, которого ты слушался беспрекословно, потому что тебя кодировали на безусловное подчинение и защиту. Ты бы не сопротивлялся, даже если бы он тебя на куски резал.

Баки часто заморгал и расхохотался.

– Брок, ну-ка скажи, кто кому подчинялся?

– На миссии Зимний Солдат – руководитель группы, его приказы выполняются без обсуждений. Огневая и информационная поддержка – ответственность действующего командира Страйка. Защита жизни Солдата – высший приоритет, – отчеканил Брок.

– Но в деле написано, что хендлер...

– Stare sul cazzo⁸. Ну давай, к ноге, сидеть, лежать. Я тогда и твой хендлер, Стив. Потому что нихуя не вижу разницы между присмотром за тобой и за Солдатом. Разве что ты стволы не разбрасываешь, которые бегать подбирать нужно, и врачей не пиздишь, когда тебя латают.

– Рамлоу, я тебе сейчас голову оторву за твой искрометный юмор! – вскинулся Стив.

– Успокойтесь. Здесь явно какая-то херня. Отдавать приказы Зимнему Солдату мог только его куратор. Последним был Пирс, – Баки сел рядом и взял Стива за руку. – Ты же не думаешь, что я буду тебе врать?

– Но почему Брок указан везде, как твой... хозяин?

– Я не изучал дело Брока, мне это ни к чему. Уж не знаю, какой юморист придумал назвать его хендлером и приписать полномочия куратора. Отличная конспирация. Подозреваю, что это было сделано с целью прикрыть Пирса. Брок почти до последнего момента и сам не знал, кто именно глава американского филиала. Вот как раз Пирсу я подчинялся беспрекословно, потому-то он и оставался в живых, даже если бил меня по морде. Я физически не мог ему ответить.

– Так что было на самом деле?

– Не стану рассказывать тебе сейчас сложную историю наших отношений, но выгребал от Солдата только я, – усмехнулся Рамлоу. – Первый день после крио, Баки еще не помнил своих подчиненных, а я не мог удержаться, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему, как только мог урвать мгновение без посторонних глаз.

Баки подтянул Рамлоу к себе за пояс брюк и задрал его футболку.

– Видишь? – Баки огладил шрам на смуглом животе. – У двоих самых дорогих мне людей даже отметины одинаковые. Тебя я подстрелил, а Брока чуть не прирезал, когда он сунулся ко мне сразу после крио. Тогда я еще не помнил его.

– Нормальное проявление любви от Солдата. Всех своих заклеймить.

– Идиот, – Баки прижался к животу щекой и нежно потерся о грубый рубец.

– Bello, возьми себя в руки, а то Стив сейчас в обморок упадет.

– Не собираюсь терять сознание, но не отказался бы выпить, чего-нибудь покрепче и побольше, – Стив выглядел ошарашенным.

– Выпить я сейчас организую. Романова привезла из Питера настоящую русскую самогонку, хоть немного пробирает, – Баки ушел к себе.

– Брок, я должен...

– Как ты любишь говорить – проехали. Знай одно, я готов сдохнуть за него. Ебануться можно – влюбился на старости лет как мальчишка.

– Я верю. В Баки сложно не влюбиться. Хотя и не представляю, как у вас все началось.

Брок закурил и усмехнулся.

– Ладно, расскажу в подробностях. А то еще обнаружатся очередные «секретные материалы», в которых меня представят насильником. У нас с Баки, можно сказать, любовь с первой дрочки. Его переклинило на первом длительном задании. Стояк чуть штаны не прорвал на третий день без крио. Он облапил Мартинес и уткнулся ей в сиськи. Я сообщил на базу, а мне ответили: у вас в отряде есть женщина, какие проблемы? А если надо – сами жопы подставите. Солдат был... черт, он был пиздец какой сексуальный. И опасный. У меня от него крышу рвало. Я увел его в комнату и отдрочил. Я ему и по слюне был готов дать, но он вдруг обнял меня и просто лежал со мной до утра, никуда не выпуская. На следующий день он устранил цель, и пока мы ждали спецборт, я уже выл в подушку, пока Солдат меня натягивал. С ума сходил, как мне было хорошо. Представить не мог, что эта машина смерти может быть таким страстным и ласковым. А когда его уводили на заморозку, понял, что попал. Он смотрел на меня так, как будто старался запомнить каждую черту лица, – Брок прикрыл глаза.

– А потом?

– Потом его разбудили только через полгода. Я сунулся к нему в душевой, хотел поцеловать. Выгреб в челюсть. Решил, вот и кончилась любовь. А через сутки он явился ко мне домой, обнял и сказал: «Я помню тебя». Так я и жил от крио до крио. Пытался придумать, как вытащить Баки.

– Ты знал, кто он?

– Я же не дебил. Конечно, раскопал информацию, внешне-то он не особо был похож на красавчика со старых фотографий.

– Так почему ты не сказал мне? – Стив почти кричал.

– Потому что как только стало известно, что нашли твою сиятельную жопу, нас отозвали прямо с миссии. Баки отправили в крио и вывезли из города. Куда – я не смог узнать. Именно тогда я и пришел к Фьюри. У нас был договор: я собираю информацию, он делает все, чтобы помочь мне найти Солдата. Что это Баки, я Фьюри не сказал. Доверять ему полностью у меня причин не было.

– Вот она, родимая, шестьдесят градусов. Вы тут, надеюсь, не успели опять поругаться? – Баки поставил на стол здоровенную бутыль, литров на пять, не меньше.

– Нет, Бак. Мы, скорее, выяснили недоразумение.

– Значит, пьем мировую!

Самогонка оказалась коварной штукой, Стив и то почувствовал что-то похожее на опьянение, а Брок так и вовсе отрубился прямо за столом.

– Оставайтесь у меня, – шепнул Стив. – Не буди его.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Баки. – Пойду, белье поменяю, я в прошлый раз шоколадом перепачкал.

– Бак, твою спальню миссис Коллинз убирает в первую очередь.

– Стив, я тебя обожаю. Сейчас уложу Брока и посидим еще с тобой.

– Давай, я пока кофе сварю.

***

После этого разговора отношения между Стивом и Броком стали настолько теплыми, что почти все свободное время троица проводила вместе, к нескрываемой радости Баки. Брок даже шутил, что пора и правда проделывать люк между квартирами, а то местные дамочки уже дежурят у дверей, чтобы посмотреть на бегущего по лестнице полуголого Баки. В Щ.И.Т.е ставшее более тесным общение тоже не осталось незамеченным.

– Угадайте, какая самая свежая сплетня? – спросил Баки, заваливаясь в кабинет Стива.

Брок и Стив подняли глаза от изучаемой голографической карты.

– Давай, bello, жги.

– Мы живем втроем!

– Не самая ужасная сплетня, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Вы не поняли. Мы трахаемся втроем!

– Да ну? Странно, как меня еще не разорвали на тысячу маленьких Рамлоу, вот же мудак какой – захапал себе оба секс-символа Щ.И.Т.а, – заржал Брок.

– А вот мне теперь понятно, почему Наташа прекратила попытки подыскать мне пару. Вот и хорошо, хоть отстанут от пристального изучения моей личной жизни, прекрасное прикрытие, – пожал плечами Стив. – Хорош трепаться. Бак, иди сюда, что можешь сказать по делу? Знаешь эту базу?

– Сейчас посмотрим.

***

Свое обещание нарисовать Баки и Брока Стив запомнил и уже сделал несколько набросков. Картина обещала быть очень горячей. Брок и Баки позировали почти обнаженными. Баки полулежал на диване, обнимая одной рукой Брока, расположившегося у него между ног и откинувшегося на грудь. Пах прикрывала небрежно наброшенная черная простыня. Стив сам выстроил эту композицию, но теперь от творческого процесса стало отвлекать все чаще появляющееся желание не стоять за мольбертом, а подойти и сорвать ткань, рассмотреть обоих близко, оказаться зажатым между двумя сильными телами, вспомнить вкус губ Баки и попробовать, какой он у Брока. Вымышленная преграда исчезла, да, Брок не был святым, но Стив никогда не смотрел на мир с позиции «либо черное, либо белое», а его «личное», как оказалось, не страдало от действий своего «хендлера».

Будь Баки свободен, Стив бы ни секунды раздумывал. Сейчас, когда подобные отношения уже перестали быть строгим табу и никто не забьет камнями хлипкого задохлика, не отправит под трибунал простого сержанта и не пристрелит по-тихому «грязных извращенцев», снова вернулись давние, глубоко упрятанные желания. Брок был прав – их связь с Баки была гораздо сложнее, чем влюбленность или просто физическое влечение. Они совпадали, как две половинки единого целого, ни с кем Стиву не было так комфортно и спокойно. Даже Пегги не вызывала таких эмоций. Баки был его константой, его стержнем, и когда этот стержень вырвали с мясом, что-то сломалось внутри. Именно поэтому направить «Валькирию» во льды удалось совершенно спокойно.

Стив помнил их случайные поцелуи на войне, и иногда казалось, что во взгляде Баки мелькают тени тех же желаний, которые порой посещали его самого еще в Бруклине. Но слишком много ответственности легло на плечи Капитана Америки, каждый бой мог стать последним, и защитить жизнь Баки было гораздо важнее, чем признаться ему в своих чувствах. Лежа ночами в палатке и смотря, как мечется во сне Баки, зная о кошмарах, которыми тот не делился ни с кем, кроме своего лучшего друга, Стив не хотел делать его жизнь еще сложнее. Он дал себе слово, что обязательно поговорит с ним, когда все закончится, и примет любое его решение.

А сейчас у Баки есть Брок. Он любит и любим, и совершенно неизвестно, как отреагирует, если Стив выпустит наружу своих демонов. Страшнее всего будет, если Баки не оттолкнет просто потому, что всегда хотел, чтобы его мелкий был счастлив. Но если Стив и сам до сих пор недоумевал, как это возможно – желать сразу двоих, а Брока он желал совершенно однозначно, то как он сможет объяснить свои чувства Баки? И потом – влезать в пару, которая только недавно получила возможность быть вместе, рискуя разрушить те теплые отношения, которые появились у всех троих, причинять боль Броку, который за все время ни разу не пытался перетянуть внимание Баки только на себя – нет, так Стив поступить не мог.

***

После очередного сеанса живописи, который всегда оканчивался одинаково, стоило двери закрыться за Стивом, Баки, все еще подрагивающий от бурного оргазма, сидел на коленях Брока и выцеловывал сложные узоры на его шее.

– Bello, вставай. Ты все-таки не пушинка.

Баки соскользнул с члена и поднялся на ноги. Брок проследил взглядом за каплями спермы, потекшими по внутренней стороне бедра, не удержался и завалил Баки на диван, начиная вылизывать припухший розовый вход.

– Детка, детка, ну что ты творишь, – Баки дрожал и сжимался на языке.

Столь жаркие ласки ожидаемо закончились вторым раундом.

– Весь диван уделали, – недовольно проворчал Брок, оглядывая поле битвы.

– Подумаешь, сейчас все отмою, – сыто потянулся Баки.

Пока Баки очищал кожаную обивку, Брок расположился в кресле, рассматривая закрепленную на мольберте неоконченную картину.

– Стив действительно очень талантливый.

– Еще бы. Мы с ним мечтали раньше, как будем жить в соседних домах. Он станет художником, будет рисовать, а я буду сидеть рядом и курить трубку, рассказывая, как идут дела у меня в автосервисе. А вокруг будут играть наши дети.

– Жалеешь, что все сложилось по-другому?

– Главное, что мы оба живы и снова вместе. Мне нравится новый век, он подарил мне моего детку.

– А вот Стив не торопится искать правильного партнера. Ты ведь грозился заняться его личной жизнью?

Баки сел на диван и серьезно посмотрел на Брока.

– Скажу откровенно. Я чувствую себя полным мудаком. У меня есть ты, а я все больше осознаю, что моя любовь к Стиву не такая уж и платоническая. Смотрю на него и понимаю, что хочу содрать с него одежду и уложить в постель, и что самое интересное – уложить рядом с тобой. Мне сейчас так хорошо от того, что вы оба рядом, что я веду себя как собака на сене и совершенно не могу представить, как кто-то заберет у меня моего мелкого.

– Так не отдавай.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – заинтересованно вздернул бровь Баки.

– Жадность, конечно, смертный грех, но праведником мне и так уже не стать. Про внезапно вспыхнувшую любовь пиздеть не буду, но про свою симпатию к Стиву я уже говорил. И можешь не переживать по поводу своей испорченности. В моих горячих снах тоже пополнение личного состава – к тебе присоединился Стив. Если мы с тобой сумели преодолеть столько препятствий, не вижу смысла самим воздвигать новые. Хочу предложить рискнуть. Лучше жалеть о том, что сделал, чем всю жизнь страдать из-за проебанного шанса.

***

Стив тщательно прорисовывал линии. Он не любил спешить, но судя по тому, как нетерпеливо ерзал Брок и чуть слышно постанывал прикусывающий его плечо Баки – скоро придется ретироваться. Никогда прежде Брок и Баки не позволяли себе такого поведения. В паху ощутимо потяжелело, а внутри проснулся злой азарт. Хотелось остаться и посмотреть, насколько далеко зайдет представление. То, что перед ним намеренно устраивали шоу, Стив был уверен, вот только не мог понять, с какой целью. Услышав совсем уж порнографичный хриплый стон, Стив отложил кисточку.

– Не буду вам мешать. Но такими темпами я еще долго не смогу закончить. Надо мне сделать несколько снимков и рисовать по фотографиям.

– Стив, не уходи.

– Что ты... – ноги словно приросли к полу, пока обнаженный Баки, горячий как грех, с крепко стоящим прижатым к животу членом, приближался, двигаясь со всей своей смертельной грацией.

– Останься, – Баки прижался к Стиву и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Бак, не нужно. Я не хочу влезать между вами.

– Глупый. Я же люблю тебя. Мы уже почти семья. Не хочу отдавать тебя никому.

Стив только беспомощно выдохнул, когда Баки поцеловал его, нежно, просяще толкаясь языком. Сзади внезапно оказался Брок, сразу запустивший руки под футболку.

– Останься с нами, – горячее дыхание опалило затылок. – Кажется, мы поняли, чего нам не хватает для абсолютной гармонии.

Стив приоткрыл губы, впуская юркий язык, сразу начавший вылизывать нежную изнанку рта. Переплел пальцы с Броком. Голову заполнял туман, не хотелось ни о чем думать, осталось только желание наконец-то отпустить себя, рискнуть, попробовать то, о чем в последнее время так часто мечталось. То, что снилось в жарких, выматывающих снах.

Как они оказались в спальне, Стив не помнил. Только вдруг ощутил себя лежащим на постели, абсолютно обнаженным. Его ласкали, гладили, целовали, Баки укутывал невероятной нежностью, Брок обжигал страстью. Это было... правильно. Никакой неловкости, никакого стыда. Он наконец-то был на своем месте. Месте, которое не решился бы занять сам, но Баки всегда знал – как будет лучше.

– Ты такой красивый, – хрипло шептал Баки. – Брок, только посмотри, какой же он... Господи, такой сладкий, никогда больше не отпущу...

– Стив... Ты охуенный... Я постараюсь, чтобы ты сам решил остаться, – пообещал Брок.

– Хороший мой... Как ты хочешь?

– Не знаю... Хочу всего, хочу вас обоих.

Баки застонал и поцеловал грязно, глубоко, прикусывая губы чуть не до крови, а потом скользнул вниз, и Стив вскрикнул, почувствовав, как член охватил горячий, влажный рот. Брок занял место Баки, по-звериному вылизывая, целуя так, словно хотел выпить душу, сжал ставшие гиперчувствительными соски – и Стива выкрутило оргазмом.

Придя в себя, он увидел, как Брок жадно, быстро отсасывает Баки, растягивая его, подготавливая для себя, и Стив не удержался, навис сверху, вылизывая яркие припухшие губы, и поставил темную метку на ключице, заявляя и свои права тоже.

– Люблю тебя, – выдохнул Баки.

Стив посмотрел в его глаза, потемневшие от страсти, и потянулся рукой к паху. Брок выпустил член изо рта и притянул Стива к себе, целуя и делясь терпким, солоноватым вкусом.

– С ума сойти... Стив, иди ко мне, – Баки широко развел колени и протянул к Стиву руки.

Тот удивленно замер, и Брок, тихо засмеявшись, ловко уложил Стива на спину и, выдавив на пальцы смазку, нанес густым слоем ему на член. Стив только ахнул, когда Баки оседлал его бедра и начал медленно насаживаться, откинув назад голову и гортанно постанывая.

– Боже! Какой ты тесный, – Стива всего словно током прошивало.

Брок улыбнулся, глядя на обоих.

– Чувствую, теперь мне придется мучаться с двумя vergini eterne⁹.

Баки наконец полностью опустился на член, замер, потом плавно повел бедрами по кругу, словно ища что-то, вскрикнул, явно обнаружив искомое, и задвигался в яростном, резком ритме, а Брок приник к ставшим ярко-розовыми соскам Стива, то нежно облизывая, то жадно сжимая губами.

То, что творилось между ними, нельзя было назвать просто сексом, настолько остро, горячо и искренне чувствовалось каждое движение, каждый вздох. Стиву казалось, что он попал в рай, так хорошо ему не было никогда. Он старался не закрывать глаза ни на секунду, чтобы запомнить каждый миг.

Как Баки движется на нем, как окрашивается его грудь прозрачными каплями спермы. Как прогибается в спине Брок и рычит, когда Стив медленно, боясь навредить, толкается членом в его узкую задницу. Каким юным и удивленным становится лицо Баки, когда он наконец-то сам входит в Стива. Каждое слово, каждый стон и крик, каждое «люблю».

***

Стив проснулся и полежал пару минут, ощущая, как сильно пахнет в комнате сексом. Даже ветерок, проникающий из приоткрытого окна, не смог разбавить пряный, густой аромат. Стив еле заставил себя подняться с постели, таким сытым и расслабленным было все тело. В ванной под зеркалом обнаружились нераспакованные зубная щетка и бритвенный станок. Стоя под душем, Стив думал, как же ему теперь себя вести. Да, вчера он услышал столько слов любви, что хотелось верить в то, что теперь он обрел своего... своих правильных партнеров, но если это была только вспышка страсти?

Выйдя из душевой кабинки, Стив столкнулся с Баки, держащим в руках большое полотенце.

– Выспался? – Баки ловко обернул полотенцем бедра Стива и сразу же втянул в глубокий, сладкий поцелуй.

– Давно так хорошо не высыпался, – Стив с удовольствием вдыхал запах Баки, такой привычный, слегка смешанный с горчинкой парфюма Брока.

– Пойдем скорее завтракать, Коулсон звонил. Кажется, есть зацепка в Чикаго.

Стив вошел на кухню и сразу же угодил в объятия Брока.

– Доброе утро, tesoro mio.

– Tesoro – это я!

– У меня пополнение сокровищницы, отставить спорить.

Идя по коридорам Щ.И.Т.а, Стив пытался сдержать постоянно наползающую на лицо улыбку. Ему казалось, что на нем словно плакат повесили: «Счастливо затраханнный», – и все окружающие совершенно точно знают, как он провел ночь. И самое главное, ему было абсолютно плевать.

Выходя из кабинета Коулсона, Стив услышал, как женский голос кричит:

– Рамлоу, передай своему bello, пусть зайдет в бухгалтерию. Третий день пишу ему мейлы – ноль эмоций.

– Которому из? – спокойно ответил Брок.

– Который Барнс.

– Скажу, Люси, не беспокойся.

На тренировке Стив с трудом удерживался, чтобы не допускать лишних движений в спаррингах. Хотелось, не обращая внимания на бойцов, разложить Баки прямо на ринге и следом прижать к канатам Брока. День тянулся невыносимо медленно, а к вечеру вдруг опять возникло сомнение: действительно ли он все понял правильно или торопит события. Телефон пискнул входящим сообщением.

Рамлоу: «Заедь с Баки в магазин и проконтролируй, чтобы он купил все по списку, а то на ужин будете есть шоколад под шоколадом, приправленный шоколадным кремом.»

Стив улыбнулся и переименовал контакт в «Брок».

В кабинет заглянул Баки.

– Рабочий день окончен, валим, пока не припахали к смотру новичков, Брока уже поймали.

– Он прислал мне сообщение. Дал ЦУ по поводу покупок.

– Хорошо, по дороге заедем, глянем один домик. Втроем в квартире нам будет тесновато, а делать дыру в потолке домовладелец категорически запретил, – грустно вздохнул Баки.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы жили все вместе? – Стив присел на край стола и внимательно посмотрел на Баки.

– Мы уже живем вместе, если ты до сих пор не заметил. Теперь хочу повысить уровень комфорта.

– А Брок не против?

– Стив, ты – наш! Все, поздно пить боржоми, как говорит Наташа. Мы никуда тебя не отпустим и никому не отдадим. Еще слово – и я завалю тебя прямо здесь и вылижу всего, у тебя в таком состоянии мозги лучше работают.

**Эпилог.**

Два месяца спустя.

– Стив, вы точно не хотите пойти на вечеринку? Тони обещал какое-то невероятное шоу.

– Нет, Наташа. Нам нужно еще раз тщательно прогнать план по Австрии.

– Миссия только через три дня.

– Всего через три дня. Ты же знаешь, я всегда предпочитаю проверить разные варианты.

– Может, мы ближе к ночи подтянемся, – заявил Баки, застегивая куртку.

– Это вряд ли, – тихо проворчал Брок.

***

– Подложи еще одну подушку.

– Блядь, я уже и так весь в подушках!

– Брок, не спорь со мной. Баки, прекрати ржать.

– Вы мне сейчас весь настрой собьете. Прям не секс, а стратегическое планирование.

– Сейчас кто-то отправится на место Брока.

– Хрен вам, еще вечность тратить, чтобы растянуть, – возмутился Брок.

– Так. Все слушаем меня. Бак, давай уже, что ты там возишься.

Стив уперся руками по обе стороны от плеч Брока и посильнее прогнулся в спине. Баки приставил ко входу горячую головку и плавно толкнулся внутрь.

– Да-а-а. Вот так. Теперь замри. Брок, действуй.

Брок закусил губу, сдерживая смех, и направил член Стива в себя.

– Замрите оба. И хватит ржать!

Стив на пробу качнул бедрами, убедился, что подобрал правильную амплитуду, и задвигался, то глубоко проникая в Брока, то насаживаясь сильнее на член Баки, выбивая короткие рваные стоны из своих... любимых? Да, абсолютно точно – любимых.

– Боже, как хорошо!

– Bello, мы вырастили монстра.

– Неа, мы нашли сокровище и грамотно его присвоили. Черт, Стив, не сжимайся так, я сейчас кончу.

– Даже не вздумай! Только все вместе! – командным голосом заявил Стив.

Он двигался все быстрее, растворяясь в ощущении абсолютного счастья, купаясь в ласках Баки и Брока, и был уверен, что именно так они и проведут всю оставшуюся жизнь. Любя. Вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Bello¹ (белло) – красивый (ит.)
> 
> Cazzo² (каццо) – хуй (ит.)
> 
> Merda³ (мьерда) – дерьмо (ит.)
> 
> Vaffanculo⁴ (ваффанкуло) – иди в жопу (ит.)
> 
> Per favore⁵ (пер фаворе) – пожалуйста (ит.)
> 
> Tesoro mio⁶ (тезоро мио) – сокровище мое (ит.)
> 
> Porca putana⁷ (порка путана) – блядь (ит.)
> 
> Stare sul cazzo⁸ (старе суль каццо) – заебал (ит.)
> 
> Vergini eterne⁹ (вирджини этерне) – вечные девственницы (ит.)


End file.
